Règlements de comptes
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Acnologia a fait exploser l'Ile de Tenroh : Fairy Tail n'est plus. Unique survivante, Lucy rejoins alors Sabertooth, où elle est dorénavant en couple avec Sting. Mais les Jeux inter-magiques approche. Cela fait 7 ans que l'Ile a explosée...une surprise de taille attend notre jolie constellationnistes a ces jeux. Une surprise qu'elle n'oubliera pas.
1. Tenroh

Souvenirs.

PDV ?  
Journée comme les autres, vie comme les autres...enfin, pas vraiment pour la vie...la mienne n'est pas ordinaire.  
Je suis une mage de Sabertooth. Guilde

N•1 du classement mondial des guildes et vainqueurs des derniers jeux inter-magiques. Je suis une mage de rang S. Future mage des Dix mages sacrés, depuis la mort d'un des leurs.  
Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, et j'étais de Fairy Tail.

Oui. J'étais de Fairy Tail. Mais cette guilde n'existe plus que dans mon cœur. Ils ne sont plus. Depuis Tenroh.  
Nous étions tous la bas. Enfin, les 60 plus puissants d'entre nous. Donc presque tous. Mais aurions nous pût prévoir sa ?  
Acnoligia a tout détruit. Moi avec. Mais contrairement a eux, j'ai simplement fini dans la mer.

"Flash Back"  
\- On fait quoi ? On peut pas battre Acnologia !  
\- Lucy ! Perd pas espoir.  
\- C'est pas que je perd espoir, Mira, mais la c'est l'Apocalypse !  
\- Oui peut être..., répondit la fameuse "Mira", mage de rang S de Fairy Tail.  
Et Acnologia s'approcha encore plus. On ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. Faire. La bête s'est encore approcher et, attiré par l'instinct dragonique de mon petit ami, il tenta alors une approche directe vers ce dernier. Natsu esquiva. Mais, blessé, il n'alla pas bien loin. Je le défendit alors pour la dernière fois. Mon cher fouet sortis, je frappais la bête de toutes mes forces. Mais il n'apprécia pas. Non, pas du tout. En attrapant mon fleuve étoilé, il m'emmena donc. Le dernier chose que j'entendit avant de perdre connaissance fut le cri désespéré de Natsu.  
\- LUCYYY ! NON !  
\- Désolée, je soufflais-je.  
Je l'entendit continuer a crier. Je n'étais plus la. C'était fini pour moi.

"Fin du Flash Back"  
Mais bien sur, je suis toujours la :  
Voici ce qui s'est passé :  
Jetée dans une rivière et repêchée par Blue Pegasus. Traumatisée par la mort de ma seule famille, j'ai fuit. Puis me voilà a Sabertooth : guilde puissante, ennemis de Fairy Tail. Leur maître venait de décéder de maladie, et Sting prit sa place. Moi a ses côtés. J'ai changer. J'ai les 13 clés d'or depuis la mort de Yukino, une nouvelle meilleur amie. Je m'habille exclusivement de noir, j'ai les yeux agressifs et je suis plutôt violente : traumatisée, je l'étais. Je suis devenue très proche des mages S, puis ensuite, j'en suis devenue une. J'ai apprit la magie Céleste, la magie du corps qui consiste a créer des univers céleste et des attaques bien plus puissantes que "Urano Metria". Je suis la plus puissante mage S de Sabertooth. Mais mes amis me manque.  
Nous partons aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle éditions des Grands Jeux inter-magiques. Nous allons encore gagner. Nous y allons donc, Rogue, Sting, ma "sœur" Minerva, et Rufus. Orgua est mort en mission il y a trois ans. Tenroh a exploser depuis 6 ans...non, 7 ans. Le point positif quant on est si puissante que personne ne nous défie, c'est que ce pouvoir nous ajoute un atout de taille : on ne vieillit plus physiquement. J'ai exactement le même physique qu'i ans. Enfin, à quelques différences près. Comme mon style vestimentaire, mes muscles puissants et mon regard de glace.

PDV Natsu  
Je suis crevé. Rentrée depuis une dizaine de jours, j'en ait passer les trois quarts a pleurer celle de mon cœur. Ma Lucy.  
Je me lève donc de mon lit, chaud mais inutile. Je ne dort plus. Pour toutes sortes de raisons : l'Ile de Tenroh, mes nombreuses blessures, et bien sur, la disparition de ma copine. Je regarde Happy dormir et bouger dans tout les sens. Un cauchemar...oui, je connait sa, durant les rares moments ou j'arrive a fermer l'œil.

Mais je ne peut pas me permettre de flancher. Demain nous partons pour les grands jeux inter magiques. Je passe mes journées à m'y entraîner. Je doit vaincre et faire devenir la guilde N°1, pour ma Luce.

Je me souvient de ce qui s'est passé.

"Flash Back"

\- LUCYYY ! NON !

Je hurle. Il vient de l'emmener. Je continue de crier apres cette maudite bête jusqu'e ne plus en avoir de voix. Il l'a tuée. Il m'a tué. J'entend alors un hurlement strident, puis plus rien.

Je tombe à genou, pleure en solitaire. Enfin, sans compter tout les membres de Fairy Tail, en larmes à mes côtés. Mais je suis un solitaire. Elle n'est plus la. Apres la tristesse arrive la rage. La rage d'avoir été impuissant. La rage que ce soit elle qui ce soit sacrifiée pour moi. La rage de l'avoir perdue.

J'ai l'impression que seulement quelques secondes se sont écoulées quant un rugissement retentit. Il revient. Acnologia. Le monstre de nos cauchemars.

Nous formons un cercle protecteur, mais n'y fait. L'île explose et tout s'arrête.

...

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormir deux jours quant quelqu'un me secoue. Je lève la tête. Jett, Droy, Léon et Cheria me contemple, bouche bée.

\- Ok, c'est bon, c'est quoi l'histoire.

Ma voix rauque me surprend. J'ai pas parler depuis combien de temps ?

\- Na...na...Natsu !, hurlent-ils en coeur.

Ils se jettent sur moi. Je grogne et ils ne s'écartent pas pour autant. J'attend alors patiemment qu'ils cessent leur enfantillage. Pour apprendre que j'ai dormais 7 longues années et que je suis le seul rescapé pour le moment.

\- En effet, vous avez prit un coup de vieux, et...QUOI ? Comment sa, le SEUL ?!

Ils baissent alors honteusement la tête et m'explique. Acnoligia, l'île, les 7 ans et Lamia Scale qui vient les voir pour annoncer notre probable survie.

"Fin du Flash Back"

Nous retrouverons toute la guilde, peu après. Enfin, presque.

J'expliquerais alors, dissimulant au lieux que je le pouvait les sanglots dans ma gorge, la disparition de Lucy.

Et nous rentrions.

Me voila donc, 7 ans de plus...ou de moins.

J'allais gagner pour ma Luce.


	2. Arrivée aux Jeux

Voici la suite !

Alice : contente que cela te plaise ! Oui, sa va finir en triangle amoureux...un beau petit Sting X Lucy X Natsu !

Après a vous de savoir si vous voulez que cela se règle aux jeux inter magiques ou dans la guilde Sabertooth

Arrivée aux jeux.

PDV Lucy

Nous voici donc au terminus : Les Grands Jeux Inter-magiques.

Nous logeons dans une auberge assez sympa, au nord de la ville.

Nous 18 guildes participer a l'épreuve éliminatoire, ce soir. Mais seules une dizaine resteront. Et nous en serons. Les premiers, si possible.

Je m'accapare rapidement une chambre, la plus à l'écart. Je suis dans cette guilde et ait des amis, soit. Mais ILS me manque terriblement. Et parfois, lorsque la situation me les rappellent, je m'isole. C'est mieux. Milles fois mieux. Je trouve un certain réconfort en ma sœur et mon petit ami : Minerva et moi sommes aussi proches que je l'était avec ma Levy. Et Sting. Je l'aime, c'est clair. Mais Natsu ne se remplace pas. Il ne s'oublie pas. On souffre en silence de sa disparition. Enfin, je souffre en silence, car je suis la seule rescapée de l'île de Tenroh. J'aime ma nouvelle famille, mais pas vraiment comme la première. Car j'ai changer. Pas eux. Moi. Je suis consciente d'être sèche et froide la plupart du temps, et parfois, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver quant je rit avec eux. Ils font tout pour m'ouvrir un peu. Mais ma souffrance m'enferme.

\- Lucy ?

La voix de ce beau gosse m'interromps dans mes pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peut entrer ma belle ?

\- Oui, bien sur Sting.

Il entre. Il me sourit, comme il sait si bien le faire, et essais de me distraire.

\- Les jeux ?

Une question. Une seule. Je hoche la tête.

\- Oui, trop de souvenirs. Voir toutes ces guildes amie a Fa...a mon ancienne, c'est plus dur que prevu. Mais tout va bien, t'en fait pas.

Il hoche la tête a son tour.

\- On descend ?

\- Oui.

Je le suis jusqu'en bas des escaliers. J'y retrouve ma guilde et mes 3 derniers coéquipiers pour ces jeux :

~ Sting, mais vous le connaissez déjà.

~ Rogue, chasseur de dragons egalement.

~ Rufus et sa magie de modelage.

~ Minerva, ma soeur de coeur, et sa magie de contre-pouvoirs.

Ma nouvelle famille.

Je suis la 5ème. La plus puissante, sans doute.

\- On y va quant ?, lançais-je.

\- On va pas tarder ma belle, répondit Sting. On doit passer le labyrinthe pour être qualifiés. Un jeu d'enfant. Comme chaque année.

\- Oui, comme chaque année.

Donc, nous partimes. Comme chaque année, nous avions mit nos fameuses vapes noires. Ainsi, nos concurrents ne savait qui il avait en face d'eux qu'au dernier moment. Au début, ou, si possible, qu'à la fin. Chaque année, nous changions notre groupe. Je n'étais pas toujours la, souvent en mission importante ou au Conseil. Apres tout, en tant que future membre des Dix mages sacrés, je n'avais pas le droit d'y participer chaque année. Je risquais de décourager les autre. Ainsi, cette année j'avais le droit d'y participer. Mais seul le Conseil était au courant. C'était la surprise pour le public.

Désireuse de garder mon prénom pour moi, nous avions tous prit des surnoms. Ainsi, Sting et Rogue étaient les dragons jumeaux, Rufus était le "Pique", Minerva était la "Princesse de Sabertooth" et j'étais "Imitesia". Ainsi nommés, nous filions aux jeux.

Le labyrinthe fut d'une facilité déconcertante, je n'avais qu'à demander aux Etoiles le chemin.

\- Première guilde : Sabertooth !

Cool, nous étions les premiers !

Ensuite, défilait les noms, tels que Mermaid Hill, ou Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Raven Tale, ... Je perdit le compte et nous rentrions a l'auberge sans même écouter les trois dernières équipes qualifiées.

PDV Natsu

Nous étions à Crocus. Les jeux inter-magiques avaient enfin commencés, et nous y avions mit deux équipes. Fairy Tail B finit en avant dernière position. La A, en dernière. Pas grave.

Les premiers étaient Sabertooth. Je me souvenais d'eux. Des mages orgueilleux, nos pires ennemis. Ils détenais la première place depuis notre disparition. Depuis 7 ans. Ils n'avaient que des pages de rangs S dans leur groupe, donc une nana qui était la plus puissante de toute, il paraît...

Kan a voulut nous aider et intégra donc Fairy Tail A, composée d'Erza, Gray, Wendy, elle et moi. Fairy Tail B contenait Mira, Jubia, Gajeel, Luxus et

Nous étions rentré à l'auberge pour engeulé le maître : une équipe B ? Depuis quant ? Il dit juste que c'était, je cite : "Une surprise".

Bref, nous on voulais gagner et avec deux équipes, on en étaient sûrs !

Le lendemain commençaient les épreuves : deux combats dans la journée :

\- Mermaid Hill, Kagura VS Mira, Fairy Tail B.

Le combat fut match nul.

Le suivant vu s'affronter Quatro Cerberus et Raven Tail. Suite à une Paris stupide, ils devinrent les Quatro Puppy...quelle honte quant même !

Sabertooth m'intriguais, et comme ils nous affrontaient demain, je voulais savoir qui ils étaient. Deux filles et trois gars. Des rangs S. Des puissants. Très puissants. Bon, les dragons jumeaux me disaient quelques chose. La princesse etait la fille de l'ancien chef, et le blond sous une cape s'appelait Rufus. Allias le "Pique". Mais l'autre nana, une blonde je croit restait en arrière. Meme si une aura puissante et dangereuse se dégageait d'elle. Le présentateur avait dit qu'il y aurait une surprise de Sabertooth. Étais ce elle ? Elle nous regardait souvent. Un peu trop à mon goût. Elle avait l'air de vouloir nous parler, mais restait avec eux. Etrange. Je me promis d'étudier sa de plus près plus tard.

PDV Lucy.

Ma guilde m'avait prévenue tard dans la soirée. Les deux dernières équipes. Fairy Tail A et B. Ma guilde. Ma vie. Ils étaient vivants pas je ne sais quel miracle. Et allaient plus que bien même. Natsu était la aussi. Et je savais que sa leur devrais tous mal de me voir ici. Alors je décidais quelques chose : je garderais ma cape le premier combat, qui m'opposerai à eux en plus ! Quant ils sauront tous, je ne sais pas si j'irais les voir. On verra sa. Mais je ne suis plus avec eux. J'ai trop changer. Ils ne me reconnaîtrait pas. Je resterais distante et...naturelle. Pas si dur. Ils allaient bien, j'étais comblée.

Le lendemain, un combat fut attendu :

~ Imitesia, Sabertoth VS Gray, Fairy Tail A.

\- Non ! Pas lui.

\- C'est dur ma belle. Je le sais. Mais tu est avec nous non ?

\- Oui Sting, bien sûr. Ils ne sont...plus...ma...famille. Non, c'est fini. J'ai changer et je suis de Sabertooth.

Il sourit à ma remarque.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre !

Il m'embrasse et le jury présenta le combat. Natsu me suivait des yeux. Il ne devait pas savoir.

Le combat commença :

Mq voix avait changée, ainsi je put me permettre de dire a Gray.

\- Abandonne. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Il ricana. Intimidation de l'ennemi, Voila ce que c'était pour lui. Je n'avais plus le choix j'aurais essayer au moins.

-Comme tu voudra Gray.

Il avait un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il devait se demander pourquoi je voulais la protéger.

Le Jury annonça :

\- Mais ! On vient de m'annoncer a l'instant que cette page est Imitétia, mage de rang S et future membre des dix mages sacrés ! Elle fait alors ces jeux ci !

PDV Natsu

Je me figeais. Merde alors ! Une mage sacrée. Gray n'avait aucune chance. C'est pour sa qu'elle refusait ce combat. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer non plus. Bah, si au moins elle s'en rend compte de sa, peut être Sabertooth n'est pas une guilde si...négatives. Du moins pas a 100% !

Le combat commença alors.

Un aigle de glace de Gray attaqua la fille, qui invoqua un esprit. Libre. La Balance. Un esprit que ma Luce n'avait même pas. Et ventait une constellationiste, comme elle. D'ailleurs ou était ses esprits a elle ? Surement libres et avec un nouveau maître. Pourquoi pas cette fille la ? Et si...si j'allais revoir Loki ! Peut être pourrait t-il le dire ce qui s'était passé exactement. Non pas que ne meurt d'envie de la savoir, mais je le devait bien a Lucy.

L'aigle retourna vers Gray, qui le fit fondre. La constellationiste invoqua alors...Taurus !

Il ne dragua même pas sa maîtresse. Il avait donc changer avec la mort de Lucy.

Mais il ne fit que se défendre, sur les ordres de sa maîtresse. Pourquoi voulait-elle protéger Gray ?

Elle invoqua, à la plus grande surprise collective, Virgo, Aquarius, et...enfin, Loki apparut. Toujours en costume, il avait en plus un air triste. La mort de Lucy ? Le fait de devoir combattre Gray ? Mais, comme les autres, il n'attaqua pas. Gray insista, ne supportant pas d'être surprotégé par l'ennemi. Comme un faible. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dirais moi. La mage n'eut plus le choix et attaqua. Elle invoqua une dizaine d'étoile, en une attaque mille fois plus puissante qu'Urano Metria. Les 13 clés d'or apparurent à ses côtés et l'attaque mit Gray KO tout de suite. Alors c'était bien par refus, et no par peur, qu'elle n'attaquait pas Gray.

Elle sorti de l'arène, Apres avoir vérifier l'état de Gray !

Etrange comme situation...elle s'inquiétait plus pour le sort du mage de glace que pour le sien.

Elle embrassa alors Sting et ils disparurent dans leur coin.

Je suis méchante hein ?!

vous en faites pas, ils le découvriront dans le Chap.3 !

A vous de commenter pour avoir une suite plus rapidement !


	3. Révélations

Vous êtes nombreux a m'avoir demander la suite, et comme vous avez fait un effort pour me poster vos coms, j'en fait un aussi !

Voici donc la suite, où l'on révèle l'identité de Lucy a toutes les guildes des jeux !

Petite réponse a mes coms :

~ Alice : merci beaucoup, contente de faire du bon boulot ;)

~ ombre ardente : Et bien la Voila ! Et beaucoup plus tôt que prévue initialement !

~ Pxuline : Eh bien sa a marcher, tu a la suite plus rapidement ! Je compprend que tu attende ce moment avec impatience ! Il sera au prochain chapitre, le N°4 ! Pour le moment, il va deja apprendre qu'elle est en vie...le décor est planté pour la confrontation (qui est deja écrite, j'espère que tu n'en sera pas déçue, elle n'est que partielle (la partie la plus agressive) mais faut faire durer les chapitres aussi !)

Révélations.

PDV Lucy

J'étais terrifiée. Je ne voulais pas affronter mon ami. Je n'avais pas eu le choix.

Mais j'étais dans une nouvelle guilde. J'avais une nouvelle famille. Je devais me battre pour elle. J'avais fait mon choix : me battre pour Sabertooth, même si cela incluait devoir attaquer mes anciens amis, ceux que je croyaient morts.

Sting m'avait calmée, après ce combat.

A présent, je fuyait dans le dédale de couloirs, sous les gradins. Je cherchait l'infirmerie. Mes amis. Je devait vérifier que Gray soit entier.

Des voix anxieuses se firent entendre. Je me dirigeais d'une pas rapide vers l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, pour entendre Wendy discuter avec Jubia.

\- Il...il est mort ?, demanda Jubia de une voix blanche.

\- Je croit bien que oui. Mon pouvoir ne peut rien faire dans des cas comme ceux là. C'était trop tard pour lui. Le pauvre.

Mon Coeur s'arrêta. Gray était...je l'avais tué. C'était moi, un monstre.

\- Snifff...oui. Le pauvre. C'est affreux ! Je vais la tuer !

\- Nan Jubia, tu ne doit pas faire sa ! Il le savait en venant ici.

\- Mais elle...il était censé être en sécurité ici. Elle l'a attaqué par surprise et l'a laissé sur place, pour bien que l'on puisse le voir !

\- Je ne pense pas. Bon, on l'enterre...?

Je risquais un regard dans la pièce, puis retint de justesse un fou rire.

Le scène était si comique.

Wendy et Jubia, apeurée, se trouvait face au petit cadavre d'un rongeur. Non loin, une chouette était enfermée dans une bulle d'eau, par les bons soins d'une Jubia dégoûtée.

Dans le lit le plus proche, Gray observait la scène dans le même état que moi. Il ne voulait visiblement pas vexer sa compagne.

Les revoir me fit du bien. Je pensais les avoir oublier. Mais non. Même après leur disparition, je continuais a espérer.

Rassurée par cette scène, je retournais vers les gradins, et la tribune de la guilde.

J'y retrouvait ma guilde, qui m'attendait pour rentrer à l'auberge. Sur le chemin, je croisait un Natsu énervé. Nous l'avons juste contourné, et il m'a fixée étrangement.

Nous sommes donc rentrés, et je suis allée voir Sting.

\- Sting, ils...

-...ne doivent rien savoir.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux. Quoi ?

\- Ah bon...tu est d'accord avec moi ?

\- Oui...cela vaut mieux pour eux comme pour toi. Cela serait dur pour eux de toute façon. Mais encore plus pour toi.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Ils ont le droit de savoir...je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Eh bien écoute ton coeur blondinette. Si ils doivent savoir, dis leur. Mais devant tout le monde. Au début des jeux de demain par exemple. Nous viendrons tous sans capes et on pourra demander a Mato de faire une petite annonce au sujet de notre guilde : nos vrais noms, sans pseudo, et tes origines. Tu pourra egalement le leur expliquer. Enfin, pas qu'à eux. A tous. Ok ?

Je sautais dans ses bras et l'embrassait.

\- Merci Sting.

\- Mais si je peut encore ta dire dans tes réflexions, dit le moi princesse.

Sur ces mots, il me fit un clin dragueur et fila vers sa chambre, tandis que j'entrais dans la mienne.

J'avais prit une décision. Ils avaient le droit de savoir. De tout savoir. Ce qu'il m'était arrivé, ma nouvelle guilde et mon identité.

Visiblement, ils me pensait morte. Même mon Natsu. J'allais donc leur prouver le contraire. En faisant mon grand retour.

PDV Natsu

Je les avaient vu. Ses esprits. Loki. Il allait bien, lui, au moins. Lucy devait aussi lui manquer. Comme à nous tous. Comme pour moi...ma princesse.

Mais cette jeune constellationiste m'intriguais. Elle avait ses esprits, et presque la même odeur. Avec l'odeur du danger en plus. J'aurais prit croire que c'était elle, si elle n'étais pas morte, et si ce n'étais pas une guilde rivale. Et la pire.

Je l'avais croisée. Dans la rue. Et vers l'infirmerie. Elle veillait sur Gray. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, puis vérifie qu'il va bien, pour enfin le suivre jusque dans l'infirmerie.

Elle ne se gênait pas pour blesser les autres guildes durant les épreuves surprises, mais ne voulait pas blesser Gray...non, la guilde entière. Elle ne voulait pas NOUS blesser.

Je m'endormis la boule au ventre, certain d'avoir louper quelques chose.

PDV Lucy

Le lendemain arriva très vite. Une nuit sans rêve ni cauchemar. Juste une nuit. Comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas cauchemarder de leur mort, ils étaient vivants !

Je déjeunais avec ma guilde en préparant les "festivités" qui allaient suivre. Nous partions pour le dôme des jeux. Nous allions enfin enlever nos capes. Et nous révéler au monde.

Comme prévu, les jeux commencèrent. Comme prévu, Mato, notre cher présentateur citrouille, annonça une nouveauté : nous allions enlever nos capes. Et donner nos noms. Nous, guilde N°1 de Fiore. Tous allaient enfin connaître l'identité de la mage sacrée et de rang S qui nous avait rejoins, 7 ans plus tôt. Toutes les autres guildes et les spectateurs nous fixait.

Rufus commença.

\- Nous commençons par Rufus Roy, mage de modelage, Kabo !

Les dragons jumeaux suivirent.

\- Et sans surprises, nos dragons slayers ne sont autre que Rogue Chenay et Sting Eucliffe, chasseurs de dragons d'ombre et de lumière, Kabo !

Minerva nous suivit donc.

\- Oh, mais voici la princesse, fille de l'ancien chef de Sabertooth, Minerva, Kabo. Nous suivons donc avec notre future mage sacrée, ...

Natsu me fixait. A votre tour de savoir, mes amis.

J'enlevai ma cape. J'entendis un bon nombre de hoquet de stupeur.

\- Lucy Heartifilia, ancienne mage de Fairy Tail, Kabo !

Je fit un demi sourire, et lançais un regard en coin a mon ancienne guilde. Ils me fixaient, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Scène qui aurait put être drôle en d'autre circonstances.

\- Mais que s'est-il donc passé pour que cette constellationiste rejoigne cette guilde durant les 7 ans d'absences de nos fées, Kabo ?

Je pris donc le micro posé à mes côtés et commençais.

\- Sur l'île de Tenroh, le dragon qui l'a détruite, Acnologia, m'a emportée et jetée dans la mer. Sauvée par Aquarius, puis par Blue Pegasus, je pensais ma guilde disparue. J'ai fini par rejoindre Sabertooth et en suis devenue un membre important, de rang S...a la fin des ces jeux, je compterais parmis les dix mages sacrés de Fiore.

Fairy Tail me dévisageait. Tous étaient heureux, mais également intrigués. Il y avait de quoi. Pour eux, je revenait des morts. Comme pour moi, ils venaient d'y échapper.

Natsu me fixait, les yeux brillants de larmes...joie, frustration, rage ou étonnement ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aimais.

Mais j'étais en couple. J'avais une guilde. Une famille.

La journée passa rapidement. Nous avions gagner le combat contre Mermaid Hill haut la main.

PDV Natsu

Apres l'annonce, j'étais choqué.

Lucy...vivante. Elle allait bien...et m'avait quittée. Mais elle allait bien.

Ainsi donc, elle n'étais pas morte.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aime tant.

Elle avait rejoins Sabertooth pour developer ses pouvoirs. Elle nous croyait morts et avait souffert 7 ans. Je m'en voulais. Bien plus que d'habitude. Je l'avais abandonnée. 7 ans d'absence...7 longues années où elle avait désespérer comme moi quant j'ai vu Acnologia l'emporter. Mais moi sa n'a pas durer plus de 10 minutes. Apres je suis "mort".

C'était donc pour sa qu'elle protégeait Fairy Tail. Qu'elle avait veiller sur Gray. Qu'elle me regardait souvent.

Sur le chemin de l'auberge de Fairy Tail, je songeais à une chose...

Elle était avec Sting...horreur ! Elle etait en couple...je me jurais de la récupérer.

Je me ferais pardonner de l'avoir si lâchement abandonnée aux griffes de cette immonde bête. Car oui, elle devait m'en vouloir. Comme je m'en voulait également.

Je me ferais pardonner et récupèrerais ma Luce.

Ce n'étais pas une promesse en l'air.

C'etais la promesse d'un chasseur de dragon en colère.

J'arrivais a l'auberge. La guide était réunie au bar. Le maître, debout dessus, parlait. J'écoutais leur conversation d'une oreille distraite.

-...étrange. En effet. Mais elle reste une de mes enfants. Et nous ne savons pas ce qui a pût la pousser a LES rejoindre. N'oublions pas qu'elle nous a cru morts durant 7 ans. Imaginez ce qu'elle a dut traverser.

Je su facilement qu'il s'agissait de Luce. Je me retournais vers eux et écoutais cette fois plus sérieusement.

\- Mais nous nous devons de la récupérer. Lucy Heartfilia nous a rejoins et nous sommes devenus sa famille. Elle a protéger l'un des notre en se sacrifiant, et nous la pensions décédée. Tuée par Acnologia. Sauf que, comme nous, elle a survécu. Mais par ses propres moyens.

Le maître reprit son souffle. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire et cela automatiquement le sourire.

\- Nous allons donc en faire de même. Protéger l'une des nôtres. Sabertooth l'a hébergée, mais cette guilde est dangereuse. Nous devons en apprendre plus sur la guilde et notre nouvelle Lucy. Nous allons la ramener a Fairy Tail !

Prochain chapitre dans quelques coms et quelques jours.

Et dans le prochain : La discution en prvée entre Natsu et Lucy !

A vos claviers


	4. Songes

Voici la suite si ardemment désirée

Songes

~NUIT~

PDV Sting

Ainsi donc, elle l'avait dit. J'espérais qu'elle allait mieux. Fairy Tail au complet était choquée. Mais pour le moment, ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'elle avait réellement vécu : sa mort et sa renaissance morale. Elle est arrivée si triste a Sabertooth.

Bon, elle n'est toujours pas rétablie et souffre malgré qu'ils soient tous vivants. Peu à peu, elle souriait. Peu à peu, elle a retrouver un peu de sa joie de vivre habituelle.

Toute la guilde a essayer de s'occuper d'elle. Elle est revenue à la "normale", quoiqu'un peu brusque et sauvage sur certains points.

Et puis nous nous étions mit ensemble. Sa aussi sa l'avait aider. Elle se confiait à moi. Je l'écoutait. Nous étions heureux.

Je suis content pour elle qu'ils soit revenus, mais je compte bien la garder à Sabertooth. Et a moi. Je l'aime. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. La Salamandre peut rentrer chez elle si elle pense la récupérer. Il an disparu 7 ans, j'ai pris le relai. Qu'il aille se trouver une nouvelle copine, y'a bien assez de mage du sexe féminin dans sa guilde fées.

Je me couchais tranquillement. Lucy resterais parmis nous.

PDV Lucy

Je je savais pas vraiment comment réagir. J'avais deux familles mais ne pouvait en rejoindre qu'une. De chaques côté, un hommes que j'aimais m'attendait...a condition que Natsu m'aime toujours. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Oui, je suis en couple avec un ultra beau gosse et j'ai peur qu'un autre je m'aime plus...techniquement, mon ex.

Je suis folle. Et amoureuse. Doublement.

A moi de choisir qui j'aime le plus. La guilde comme le mec.

Je secoue la tête. Comme sa, dans mon lit a me dévisser les cervicales, je pense pouvoir dire ce que je suis devenue. Étrange. Pouvoir passer d'une humeur de glace a un beau sourire, c'est pas dans la norme humaine ! Même pour les mages.

Pourtant, je continue a secouer la tête comme une folle.

J'aime les deux !

Sting est adorable et m'a toujours soutenue. Il m'aime sincèrement, je le sais. Et moi aussi...

Mais Natsu...c'est l'amour de ma vie. Celui qui, quant j'ai cru l'avoir perdu, m'a rendue folle. Jamais je n'ai réussi a l'oublié. Je l'aime tant.

Arghhhh ! Surplus de bons sentiments !

Je décide d'arrêter net ces questions a l'eau de rose et de dormir pour demain. Pour quant ma guilde affrontera de nouveau la leur...en effet, c'est les spectateurs qui vote et choisissent les combats. Et après le coup de ce matin, ils vont me mettre contre Natsu. C'est sur.

Je m'endors en peu de temps. Mais paniquée. Je ne veut pas affronter l'homme que j'aime.

~JOURNÉE~

PDV Natsu

Le matin. Oui, je doit me lever. Mais j'ai la flemme. Pour la première fois depuis...longtemps, je me sent bien. Enfin, mieux quoi.

Mais je sais que cette paix ne va pas durer. Je vais devoir l'affronter. Et je veut lui parler avant.

Je fini par me lever en râlant, même si cela ne sert pas a grand chose.

Je songe alors a Lucy. Ma Luce. A t-elle penser a la même chose ? Sait-elle que nous risquons de devoir nous battre ?

Nous blesser. Alors que je l'aime toujours. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pense.

Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Avec , donc, un perdant.

Je refuse de la blesser. Mais elle le fera, si elle est parvenue a m'oublier. Elle est devenue si puissante. En même pas deux coups, je serai a terre.

Je sort de ma chambre et de l'auberge.

Elle est la. Devant moi. Bon, pas aussi expressive qu'hier quant elle s'est "dévoilée", mais elle est la.

Il est vrai, que de proche comme de loin, elle a bien changer :

Ses cheveux, avant jusqu'au bas de épaules, lui arrivent plus bas que les reins. Elle les garde libre, sans couettes ou autre coiffure plus ou moins gamine. Des mèches noires rebelles la parcours un peu partout.

Elle a une petite cicatrice a l'intérieur du poignet, mais qui paraît assez ancienne.

Elle porte le même style de vêtements, mais en noir. Son débardeur lui arrive au dessus du nombril et laisse apparaître la marque de Sabertooth sur le rein droit. Noire, elle aussi.

Elle porte de hautes bottes a talons noirs, et un ruban noir au cou. Au coeur du ruban, une petite pierre rouge entoure le symbole de...Fairy Tail ? Je suis assez surpris je doit dire.

Mais le pire, c'est son visage...devenu inexpressif et froid. Ses yeux noisettes d'habitude si pétillants de vie, sont glacials et dangereux. Ils sont d'ailleurs bien plus noirs que noisettes.

Sa bouche se tord dans un rictus inlassablement narquois.

Une tigresse. Voila ce qu'elle est devenue. Une mage de Sabertooth, moqueuse et distante.

\- Je dois te parler.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix. Elle aussi, elle a changer. Froide. Agressive. Mélancolique. Presque malheureuse. Mon estomac se tord. C'est notre disparition qui l'a changée a ce point ?

\- Je te suis.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je la suis en effet.

Nous arrivons à un parc plutôt sympa. Un endroit fleuri, mais pas très ensoleillé.

Elle s'adosse a un arbre et je me tient en face d'elle.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dis-je.

Elle semble hésiter. Son masque d'indifférence se fissure légèrement. Profitant de cette faille momentanée, je plonge dedans.

\- Que s'est t-il passé Luce ?

Elle sursaute entendant ce surnom. Bah quoi, c'est bien comme sa que je l'ai toujour appelée non ?

\- Je...à partir de quand ?

\- Du tout début. De Tenroh et d'Acnologia.

\- Eh bien...je ne sais pas trop comment, ni pourquoi, mais Acnologia m'a jetée dans la mer au moment où je perdais connaissance. Aquarius m'a protégée et Blue Pegasus m'a récupérée...

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite quoi ?, hurle t-elle. Je suis restée inconsciente trois jours, pour finalement apprendre votre mort à tous ! Comment crois-tu que j'ai réagis Monsieur Je-sais-tout ?

\- Luce, je...

Elle m'interromps. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir plongée dans une colère noire.

\- Nan, y'a pas de Luce qui tienne ! Comment a tu pu m'abandonner ainsi ? Comment ? Comment a tu pu croire que je puisse vivre sans toi ?

Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Mon coeur se serre face à cette vision.

\- Je te croyait morte Luce. Je me fichais de mourir a mon tour.

Elle perd son rictus. Les larmes coulent maintenant à flot.

\- Comment a tu pu croire que j'étais si faible ? Assez faible pour mourir face à un vulgaire dragon ?! Je...j'ai survécu et je m'en fichais. J'avais tout perdu ! Tout ! La guilde, ma meilleur amie, mon maître, ... Toi, Natsu. Je t'avais perdu toi. Comment aurais-je pu vivre sans toi, hein ?

Elle se calme. Elle ne hurle plus. Elle pleure surtout.

\- Tu n'est pas faible...mais personne ne survis face à ce monstre.

\- Mais oui ! La preuve, nous avons TOUS survécu !

Je tente alors une approche plutôt dangereuse. Mais je doit essayer.

\- C'est pour sa que tu m'en veut ? Parce que j'ai survécu ?

Elle me lance un regard horrifié.

\- Comment peut tu dire sa...? Je préférais mourir plutôt que de vivre sans toi ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé...enfin, aurait dû se passer.

Je ne comprend pas.

\- Pardon ?! Luce, tu a fait quoi ?

\- Ne fait pas le naïf Nat. Tu a très bien vu la cicatrice sur mon poignet. Ton esprit a compris, mais toi, tu refuse de l'admettre. Toujours aussi têtu a ce que je vois...

En effet. Je refusais de l'admettre. Refusais d'admettre qu'elle ait essayer de mourir.

\- Comment a tu pu tenter de disparaitre ? Apres tout sa...après nous...

Et à son visage, je vois que j'ai fais une bourde.

\- Nous ? Tu étais mort Natsu ! Mort ! Ou voit tu un "nous" dans tout sa ? Hein, où ?

\- Luce, je...

\- Non Natsu. J'ai refait ma vie. Et je refuse que tu la gâche ! Je suis avec Sting et je l'aime. Tu comprend sa ?! Alors laisse moi maintenant !

Elle part et je ne la suis pas. Elle en aime un autre. Mon coeur se brise. Je tombe a genou et la laisse s'éloigner.

PDV Lucy

Je n'en revient pas d'avoir dit tout sa. D'avoir menti.

Non, je n'aimerais jamais Sting comme je l'aime lui. Et même si je le souhaite très fort. En me mettant avec Sting, je cherchait Natsu : un chasseur de dragon puissant et joyeux. Tout lui. Tout eux.

Mais je refuse de l'admettre. J'ai changer, et je suis désormais bien plus "compatible" avec Sting qu'avec celui que j'aime réellement. Je prend sur moi et m'éloigne peu a peu.

Les jeux vont commencer.

J'arrive au dôme. Ils annoncent les deux combats de la journée. Je pleure toujours et tente de le dissimuler. Mais en chemin, je croise Erza. Elle me regarde et je me sauve. Elle aussi, elle est importante pour moi. Et je refuse qu'elle me voit comme sa. Méchante et négative. Faible, de surcroît. J'arrive a ma tribune. Tout Fairy Taul me fixe. Je tente de les ignorer. Mais c'est trop dur. Un petit regard, juste un...je croise celui du maître. Je m'excuse silencieusement.

J'ai peur du combat qui arrive. Je ne veut pas me battre cintre Natsu. Alors imaginez ma surprise quant je voit les deux combats du jour :

~ Erza de Fairy Tail VS Kagura de Mermaid Hill.

Ah...si Erza combat, c'est que je ne serais pas contre Natsu. Mon coeur devint mille fois plus léger. Mais je sais qu'en tant que mage sacré (future) ils vont me faire bien plus combattre. Et je voit en effet mon prénom dans le second combat.

~ Lucy de Sabertooth VS Jura de Lamia Scale.

Oh, cool, j'avais justement besoin de me défouler.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ma belle.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais parler tout haut.

On s'embrasse sous l'œil négatif de Fairy Tail et de...Natsu...il me fixe d'un regard empreint de tristesse avant de détourner le regard.

Je m'en veut, mais me rappelle mes paroles.

Je ne suis plus digne de lui. Depuis que j'ai changer. Depuis que j'ai tuer.

Pardonne moi Natsu.

Mais je me promet de prouver à toutes les guildes présentent la manière dont j'ai changer au prochain combat. Et contre Jura !

Je sourit, intérieurement comme extérieurement.

Que les jeux commencent !

Je suis méchante hein ?!

La confrontation Natsu X Lucy a été quelques peu brutale, mais ne vous en faites donc pas, ils s'affronteront de nouveau, physiquement comme verbalement !

Je ferais un combat Lucy X Natsu dans les jeux, mais pas au prochain chapitre...

Vos com's pour une suite plus rapide !


	5. Démonstration

Voici la suite ! Dégustez la bien, le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas avant au moins une semaine !

PDV Natsu  
Je regarde les tableaux. Je ne passe pas avec elle...ouf.  
Je la regarde donc. J'aurais préférer ne pas le faire.  
Je sais pourtant qu'elle est en couple avec le blondinet, mais les voir s'embrasser, c'est trop dur. Une m'apprête a détourner le regard quand je croise celui de Luce.  
Ils se détachent et elle me fixe, une expression désolée sur le visage.  
Je détourne les yeux et regarde plutôt le sol. Tout sauf elle.  
\- Silence ! S'il vous plais, silence !, lance Mato.  
La foule s'interrompt.  
\- Merci ! Alors, pour commencer. J'ai pu voir le déception sur vos visages. En effet, vous aviez tous votez pour le combat de nos deux guildes favorites, et de notre ancien couple.  
Je grogne. Pourquoi précise t-il bien ancien. Je ne pût m'empêcher de jeter un regard a ma Luce. Elle regarde le présentateur agressivement, et Sting me regarde, avec une expression moqueuse pleine de fierté.  
\- Bien. Mais ce combat a dut être reporté, car notre princesse a spécifiquement demander un combat de Lucy contre Jura, les deux actuels mages Sacrés des jeux. Ce combat promet d'être épique, non ?!  
Les spectateurs hurlent de joie. Et moi j'ai peur pour ma Luce. Ok, elle est devenue mage sacrée également, mais...elle reste ma "protégée".  
\- Bien. D'abord, nous allons admirer notre Titania face a notre mage au sabre.  
En effet, nous les avons admirées. Un combat épique. Majestueux. Parfait. Et cool pour nous.  
En effet, Erza a fini par prouver la supériorité de Fairy Tail sur Mermaid Hill en battant leur mage la plus puissante.  
Mais j'avais encore la boule au ventre...le combat se rapprochait.  
\- Et maintenant, combat de mages Sacrés !  
Oh non...elle allait de faire démolir. Non pas que je ne croit pas en elle, mais la...c'était du suicide pur et simple ! Personne n'arrive a la cheville de Jura !

Et le combat commença.  
En position de combat, Jura décida de finir le combat rapidement. Ce qui m'inquiéta d'autant plus.  
Il lança une série de rochers plus ou moins gros la ou se tenait Luce. Un nuage de poussière recouvrait l'arène. Quant il de dissipa enfin, nous avons pût constater...que Lucy était morte de rire face a Jura, les rochers en miettes a côtés d'elle.  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Lucy a pulvériser les rochers de Jura. Elle n'a pas une égratignure. Mais qu'est-elle devenue ?, lança Mato, ébahis.  
Bonne question...je me pose la même. Elle est surpuissante ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
Lucy sourit un peu plus devant l'étonnement de Jura.  
\- Bon, fini de jouer. Je crains pas les chatouilles.  
Jura entra dans une colère monstre. Il pulvérisa les rochers aux alentours et créa un séisme sous Lucy. Elle disparu.  
\- Lucy !  
Je ne compris pas tout de suite que c'était moi qui avait crier. J'était paniqué. Elle a avait disparus. Comme Sting pouvait-il garder son sourire calme et narquois en de telles circonstances ?!  
Et elle réapparue. Une peu égratignée sur les bords, essoufflée, mais pas blessée.  
\- Quoi ?! Une telle attaque aurait dut te tuer petite mage !  
\- Je suis une mage sacrée, cria t-elle. Je suis bien plus puissante que toi !  
Elle joignit ses mains devant sa poitrine. Une lumière éclatante en sortis.  
\- Je suis la maîtresse des cieux et de l'univers. Je domine le monde céleste. Je suis la liberté des esprits céleste.  
La lumière augmenta encore.  
\- Je suis ton maître ! Vient a moi, pouvoir des cieux !  
Et tout explosa. J'eu l'impression de disparaître, pourtant je n'avais rien. Oui, la lumière nous avait tous touchés, pourtant nous étions tous intacts...mais Jura était entendu a terre, vaincus, pulvérisé.

J'étais choqué. Profondément choqué. Ma Luce. Celle que je devais protéger a chaque mission, avait bien changer.

Elle sourit et s'assit à terre. Je me dit que cette dépense d'énergie l'avais un peu affaiblie. Mais pas tant que sa. Étrangement. Pourtant, elle dit quelques mots et disparus. Tout simplement. Elle réapparus au balcon, aux côtés de Sting, et se tenait bien droite. Fière d'elle. Alors qu'elle avait faillis tuer un mage sacré.

Et c'est là que je compris...elle n'étais pas "seule". Elle possédait désormais deux personnalités.

La nouvelle Lucy, froide et plus que puissante, qui aimait faire du mal aux gens, apparaissait en cas de conflit, d'émotion forte ou de rage intense.

Quant à l'ancienne, elle était présente quand elle parlait de Fairy Tail, se rappelait son passé ou bien nous, tout simplement.

Quant elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, toute sa rage se canalisait dedans et elle devenait un danger. Elle ne se contrôlait plus et laissait sa rage et sa peine dans ses poings. C'est comme sa qu'elle évitait de sombrer. Elle laissait sa magie avoir le dessus. Elle avait donc besoin de se défouler de temps à autre. Pour se calmer.

Elle laissait sa peine mener sa vie. Si on l'enrageait suffisamment pour qu'elle exprime toute sa peine, peut être se calmerait-elle. Elle devait exprimer ses sentiments, surtout sa tristesse.

J'y voyait une solution pour récupérer ma Luce. J'avais faillis réussir ce matin. Mais elle s'était sauvée avant. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

PDV Sting

Fier, je regarda ma copine exploser le mage sacré...sacré, sacré, sacrée défaite oui ! La tête de Natsu valait le coup quant même !

Lulu etait fatiguée, mais réapparue bien vite a mes côtés. Elle m'embrassa, heureuse et relâchée. Je répondit bien vite a son baiser.

La matinée terminée, nous sortions pour aller déjeuner dehors. Une victoire pareille, sa se fête !

Avant de partir, nous entendîmes la dernière remarque de Mato :

\- Lucy Heartfilia a écraser Jura ! Elle mérite bien sa place chez les dix mages sacrés ! Elle est redoutable ! Vivement son combat contre Natsu Dragnir.

Mouais...elle allait l'exploser aussi...sauf si ils faisaient la paix. Et si elle nous quittait. Me quittait. Pour lui. Je me promis de la surveiller. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quitter Fairy Tail et leur en voulait personnellement, ils étaient passés morts 7 ans. Elle les adulaient encore. Eux comme son petit copain de l'époque, Natsu Dragnir.

Elle nous aimait tout les deux. J'allais lui prouver ma supériorité sur eux. La guilde. Moi. Elle. Nous valions mieux, milles fois mieux qu'eux.

Nous étions les dominants. Les plus puissants. Les tigres à dents de sabres !

Sur le chemin, je restais avec ma compagne. Elle souriait et semblait un peu dans la lune.

\- Sa va ma belle ?

Elle me regarda, étonnée.

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien, pour rien.

\- C'est par rapport a Na...a la salamandre ?

Je notais qu'elle n'arrivait pas a prononcer son nom complet. Preuve qu'il lui manquait...oups.

\- Oui et non. Tu vient d'exploser un mage sacré devant ton ancienne guilde.

\- Oh, sa...Jura était pas si puissant que sa. Quant à eux...je ne sais plus. Ils me manquent tellement. Je les croyaient morts. Mais je...j'ai une nouvelle famille ! Ils ne sont plus rien pour moi.

Je me demandais si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Si elle était vraiment parvenue a les oublier. Quelques larmes dans des yeux m'affirmèrent le contraire.

Ok...elle va craquer. Je dois l'empêcher de les voir. C'est plus fort sur moi. Je refuse qu'elle parte.

PDV Erza

Elle ne l'avait pas battus. Non, elle l'avait pulvérisé !

Jura, le mage que même moi je peinait a vaincre. Lucy avait donc vraiment changer en 7 ans.

\- Bordel, c'était quoi sa ? Comment elle a fait sa ?, lança Grey.

\- Bonne question, repondis-je. Elle est devenue si puissante.

Natsu, quant a lui, semblait dans ses pensées.

\- Elle est manipulée.

\- Quoi ? T'a dit quoi Natsu ?

\- J'ai dit qu'elle était manipulée. Par ses pouvoirs. Elle ne le contrôle par quant elle s'énerve. Donc on foi l'énerver.

\- Je ne comprend pas ton raisonnement Natsu, dis-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grave, moi je le comprend. Faut énervé suffisamment Luce pour qu'elle dise tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur et puisse enfin se calmer. Virer toute la rage qu'elle a emmagasiner depuis 7 ans.

J'étais bluffée.

\- Ouah, t'es devenu savant, d'un coup !

Il fit un demi sourire, gâché par la contrariété.

\- Mouais, peut être. Moi, tout ce que je veut, c'est récupérer ma Luce.

\- Comme nous tous Natsu.

\- Oui...mais c'est pas en tant qu'amie que je veut la récupérer. Je veut qu'elle quitte Sting.

Je haussais les épaules a mon tour.

\- Bah si elle revient, elle restera sûrement pas avec lui.

\- J'espère. Je veut que tout redevienne comme avant Tenroh. Tout. La guilde. Luce. Elle et moi. Un couple, comme avant.

\- Je peut comprendre sa.

Et je le comprenais vraiment. Je d'avis ce que je ressentirai si Jellal ne m'avait pas attendu durant ces 7 ans. D'ailleur, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est le cas. Il m'a crue morte 7 ans, et est au courant que j'ai survécu. Il devrait arriver dans quelques jours. J'espère qu´il sera seul. Enfin, pas en couple avec une autre que moi quoi !

Mais j'ai confiance en l'homme que j'aime.

\- On récupèrera Luce, Natsu. Je te le promet. Elle finira par entendre raison. Et par revenir. Elle fait partie de la famille.

PDV Natsu

Je hoche la tête. Je récupèrerais ma copine. Celle que j'aime.

Je sort de la guilde et patiente devant celle des tigres. Je voit tout les membres sortir. Lucy en sort la dernière. Je siffle et elle regarde dans ma direction. Ne voyant rien, elle s'approche de moi. J'attend et me pointe devant elle.

Le reste de sa guilde n'est plus là.

\- Luce. Je doit te parler.

Méchante ? Moi ? Mais non...bon ok, je suis méchante.

Reviews pour avoir la suite plus rapidement.


	6. Face à face

Coucou les amis !

Voici la suite ! Merci pour vos gentils Reviews !

Aller, bonne lecture ! Je préviens, chapitre plus court que d'habitude.

PDV Lucy

Je soupire, toute trace de colère envolée. Je suis un tigre, je suis un tigre !

\- Eh bien petite fée, tu est bien collant !

Il me regarde d'un air si désespéré que j'en ai presque mal au Coeur. Presque. Je suis un tigre, je suis un tigre !

\- Luce ! Je t'en supplie ! Je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne pas !

\- Petite fée, j'ai une vie. Dont tu ne fait pas partie. Toi et tes amis l'ont quittée il y a bien longtemps. I ans.

\- Luce. Tu va donc nous faire payer longtemps ce qu'Acnologia a commis ?

Je sursaute. Il croit donc que je lui en veut ?!

\- Je ne t'en veut pas petite fée. Bien au contraire. Je t'apprécie un peu trop. Trop pour une tigresse comme je le suis maintenant.

\- Tu n'est pas une tigresse ! Tu est une fée Luce ! Ma fée

Je frissonne. Je l'aime. NON ! J'ai une vie, il n'en fait plus partie. Je suis un tigre, je suis un tigre !

\- Non. Je suis de Sabertooth ! Je suis mage de rang S et mage sacrée. J'égale même les membres du Conseil. Je suis unique.

Je veut rester neutre envers lui.

\- Oui.

Sa réponse me surprend.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui, tu est unique. Mais tu n'est pas une tigresse et tu n'est pas de Sabertooth ! Tu est de Fairy Tail !

\- Non ! Je suis partie !

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette question me surprend. Il connait la réponse !

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je veut l'entendre Luce. Je veut entendre la raison pour laquelle tu nous a quitter.

\- Je suis partie parce que Fairy Tail n'existait plus. Que vous étiez portés disparus et que j'en était la seule survivante. J'avais les journalistes à mes trousses. Le gros titre..."La vie de la dernière des fées". Alors j'ai changer de guilde. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien dire. Je paraissait a ma place alors ils m'ont laissée tranquille.

Il paraît surpris.

\- Tu a quitter Fairy Tail a cause des journalistes ?!

\- Mais vous n'étiez plus la !, je hurle. Plus la ! Partis ! J'étais toute seule ! J'avais tout perdu ! Tu n'imagine même pas comme tu m'a manqué ! A quel point j'ai souhaiter que tu apparaisse, comme sa ! Que tu apparaisse comme une fleur : "Salut Luce, Acnologia m'a raté, on va se balader ?" Pendant 7 ans j'ai cru avoir tout perdu. J'étais si malheureuse !

\- Alors revient Luce...

\- Non. Non. Je suis dans une équipe de Sabertooth. Je les représente aux Jeux. Ils sont ma famille.

Son air peiné revient sur son visage. Mais a mon grand étonnement, la colère repprend assez vite le dessus.

\- Lucy Heartfilia ! Tu est de Fairy Tail ! Je t'y ai amenée et tu y reste ! Oui, nous sommes passés pour morts. Mais nous sommes revenus. Et ce sera comme avant. Ensemble. Je t'aime Luce. Je ne veut pas être tout seul !

Je suis surprise. Je part en courant. Il me poursuit, mais c'est tout.

PDV Natsu

Je suis étonné que ce soit elle qui fuie. Peut être à t-elle été marquée par les paroles. J'espère avoir réussi. J'espère qu'elle reviendra vers moi.

Je la regarde s'éloigner. J'ai d'abord commencer par la poursuivre, mais j'ai vite compris qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas.

Me voici donc, à la regarder s'éloigner de moi, sans essayer de la retenir. Ça fait mal au coeur, oui, mais je tiens en espérant qu'elle comprenne que nous sommes la. Nous l'attendons.

Je traverse la rue qu'elle a traverser il y a quelques minutes et rentre a la guilde. Gray et Erza viennent m'y accueillir.

\- Alors ?!, me lance Gray.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Rien. Elle a fuie. Mais je pense qu'on a une chance.

Je monte dans ce qui me sert de chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et attend. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attend, mais j'attend.

PDV Lucy

Je fini par m'arrêter. Je me remaquille devant une glace, remet ma coiffure en place et défroisse mes vêtements.

J'entre dans le restaurant devant lequel je suis arrivée et où mes "amis" m'attendent.

~~~Nuit~~~

Je me lève en sursaut. Le réveil indique 7h30. Un peu tôt pour me lever, mais je n'arrive plus a dormir.

J'attend donc deux heures. Je réfléchi surtout. A lui. A eux. A mon avenir. Et de nouveau à lui. Natsu. Il m'a manqué 7 ans.

Vais-je faire l'erreur de le perdre de nouveau ? De ne pas profiter de la seconde chance qui m'a été offerte ? Avec lui.

...

NON. J'en profiterai. Je ne laisserai pas filer.

J'arrive mon Natsu.

Bon, vous avez vu, vous avez lu, et je vous ai vaincu...désolée, je me tais... :)

Bien, dans le prochain chapitre (qui, d'ailleurs, sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier) Lucy retrouvera Natsu et souhaitera quitter Sabertooth. Mais est ce si simple de quitter ses habitudes des 7 dernières années ? Et eux, la laisseront t-ils partir ?

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre (qui tombera dans un peu plus d'une semaine je pense).


	7. Lucy VS Natsu

Voila la suite (qui a bien tarder, je sais...)

PDV Lucy

Je passe la plus longue nuit blanche de ma vie. La scène d'hier se repasse en boucle a l'intérieur de ma pauvre tête. Des images surtout.

Natsu qui m'apelle.

Natsu qui me supplie de revenir.

Natsu qui me fait de nouveau sa déclaration, celle qui m'avais si bien conquise la première fois.

Et enfin, moi qui fuit, le laissant seul dans son coin a me regarder m'éloigner.

J'ai pris une décision hier soir. Une décision qui me semble de plus en plus dure a porter. Je vais quitter mon équipe. Rejoindre Fairy Tail. A la fin des Jeux.

Mais quitter ce qui m'a fait vivre ces 7 dernières années me semble aussi dur et cruel que quand je les ait rejoins, après la tragique disparition de mes compagnons.

Ce jour là, j'ai fait le choix d'oublier mon passé, aussi douloureux soit-il. Oublier...tout : celui que j'aimais, mes meilleurs amies, mon meilleur ami, le maître...tous. Tout mes amis. Ma famille.

La sonnerie de mon réveil ne sert a rien ce matin.

Avant même qu'il ne sonne je suis debout, habillée et maquillée. Aujourd'hui je vais devoir me battre contre celui que j'ai choisi. Je suis persuadée que le fameux combat moi contre Natsu, qui a été reporté, sera aujourd'hui.

Mon coeur se serre quant je pense a Natsu. Je refuse de me battre contre lui. Je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime. Je suis en couple avec un canon chasseur de dragon blond, et pourtant je craque encore plus pour un autre chasseur de dragons aux cheveux roses bonbons. Drôle de situation. Le premier est avec moi, le second contre moi. Pourtant, mon choix est fait. Je quitte Sabertooth. Acnologia n'a pas changer ma vie, elle l'a juste décalée.

Sting vient me chercher a 9h30. Les jeux vont commencer. C'est l'avant dernier jour. Un jour spécial. Il y aura 4 combat au lieu de 2.

Nous arrivons à l'arène en derniers, volontairement. Une idée de Sting pour se faire plus désirer. Encore un de ses idées stupides. Oui, je suis plus agressive envers lui qu'avant. Mais je le dissimule. J'en aime un autre, et je sais a quel point Sting est possessif. Autant, voir plus que Natsu.

Nous arrivons donc au grand dôme, où nous ne passons pas inaperçue du tout. Tout les regards se tournent vers nous, surtout ceux de la guilde voisine : Fairy Tail.

Grey me fixe, ainsi qu'Erza, Kana et Wendy. Natsu, lui, donner l'air d'hésiter. Il ne savait pas si il devait me regarder ou non. Plus loin, l'équipe B me fixait aussi. Faire deux équipes d'une même guilde, quel choix stupide.

Le présentateur annonça les prochains combats...

\- Bonjour à tous, kabo ! Bienvenue à la 4ème journée des Grands Jeux Inter-magiques, kabo. C'est notre avant dernière journée, la dernière avant les concours a guilde complète kabo !

Tous applaudissent. Nous non. Nous sommes vus comme les mages les plus froids et puissants. Nous ne sommes pas impressionner par ses beaux discours. Pas le moins du monde.

\- Aujourd'hui nous avons le double de combat kabo ! Voici nos combats kabo :

Et une grande liste noir apparaît sur le panneau central. Je lis et min sang se glace. Il n'y a que les noms des guildes qui s'opposent. Mais pour certains combats, nous devinons sans difficultés les membres...

~ Quatro Cerberus VS Lamia Scale

~ Fairy Tail B VS Blue Pegasus

~ Mermaid Hill VS Raven Tail

~ Fairy Tail A VS Sabertooth

\- Premier combat, Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus (Moi : Quattros Puppy ! ...ok je sort) contre Cheria de Lamia Scale, kabo.

Le combat se déroule rapidement. Cheria a beau être redoutable et dangereuse, Bacchus l'écrase (Moi : quant il n'est pas bourré avec Kana ! / Kana : Mais euh !) de manière impitoyable.

\- Second combat, Mirajane Strauss de Fairy Tail B contre Ibiki de Blue Pegasus, kabo.

Nous pouvons entendre les soupirs de toutes les guildes...le pauvre homme n'a aucune chance. En deux ou trois mouvement, la Satan Soûl atomise le mage de magie Arkaïve.

\- Troisième combat, Alanya de Mermaid Hill contre Kurohebi de Raven Tail, kabo.

Combat inégal. Alanya est puissante, mais Kurohebi est, comme toujours, aider de Ohbra, elle n'a aucune chance. Il annule ses pouvoirs et Kurohebi l'atomise.

Les combats se déroulent à une vitesse fulgurante et moi, tremblante, je voit approcher le moment fatidique de ma rencontre avec mon ex. Celui que j'aime toujours.

\- Et le quatrième et dernier combat, celui que nous attendons depuis lé départ des jeux et l'apparition de la jeune mage sacrée, Fairy Tail A contre Sabertooth pour la seconde fois-ci, notre jeune Lucy Heartfilia, ancienne mage de Fairy Tail, affrontera son ex, Natsu Dragneer de Fairy Tail A.

La foule hurle. Elle est en délire, quelques chose d'énorme. Toutes les guildes aussi d'ailleurs. Toutes sauf Fairy Tail et Sabertooth. Ce en est pas drôle. Nous sommes deux mages puissants. Une mages S sacrée et Constellationiste contre un dragon slayer de Feu. Du suicide. Ce sera un miracle si nous ressortons vivants de ce combat. Je ne veut pas me battre. Pas contre lui. Mais je ne les aient pas encore rejoins. Pas encore. J'ai un camps et je dois me battre pour eux.

\- Dernier et ultime combat : Natsu Dragneer le dragon slayer de Feu, contre Lucy, mage sacrée constellationniste.

Le gong résonne. Nous descendons dans l'arène.

\- Luce. Une dernière fois, je te dit te revenir.

\- Natsu. J'ai fait un choix. Je me bat pour lui.

\- Soit. Chacun pour soit.

Ma gorge ce serre quand je répète ses paroles.

\- Oui. Chacun pour soit.

Pour le moment. Ensuite je

retournerais vers lui.

Nous commençons par de vagues sorts. Un échauffement. Nous devons être a égale puissance, car aucun de nos sorts n'atteint l'autre. En fait, nous ne voulons pas nous toucher. Enfin, je ne voulais pas. Dommage que j'ai entendu cette phrase...

\- Vas y mon amour !, lança Lissana d'une voix surexcitée.

Ainsi ce traitre m'avais remplacée. Il osait venir me voir et me demandant de retourner vers lui, alors qu'il sortait avec la jeune Strauss.

\- Tu va mourir Dragneer !

Il sursauta. Je croit qu'il ne s'attendais pas a ça. Son expression passa de la surprise a un sourire cynique.

\- Jalouse Heartfilia ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Mais je dois avouer que je suis assez déçue que tu vienne presque ramper à me pieds pour que je revienne vers toi alors que tu a une copine.

Je crois que c'est ici qu'il compris que mon amour pour lui etait intact, quoique limite plus fort encore qu'avant sa disparition. Il fait alors une tête de 15 mètres de longs. J'ai peur. Il sait. J'en profite pour faire un coup bas qui ne me ressemble absolument pas. J'invoque Virgo, Aries, Scorpio et Loki.

\- Réglez lui son compte.

Tous acquiescèrent. Loki aussi, même s'il eu l'air hésitant et triste dans un premier temps, sa loyauté était sans faille. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça.

\- Pardonne moi Loki. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je comprend ma belle. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu lui faire payer de m'avoir voler la femme de mon coeur, lança t-il, tentant une pointe d'humour.

Je fit un sourire qui ressemblais plus à une grimace, et engagea le combat. Natsu, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, fut prit au dépourvu.

Je sais que le combat devait être rapide...ou Natsu serait sérieusement blessé.

Pendant que mes esprits l'occupèrent, je prépara mon sort. Pas le plus puissant...non, celui ci le tuerais.

\- Que le ciel et la terre ne fasse qu'un. Que les cieux et la mer fusionnent. J'en appelle a la puissance des Etoiles. Souffle Céleste !

Aussitôt un vent de enfer se leva sur l'arène. Je perdit de vue Natsu, et j'avais fait revenir mes esprits. J'avais quand même l'impression d'être seule au monde...

Le vent cessa momentanément et je vit Natsu a coté de moi...le vent l'y avait transporté...transport...oui ! Je pouvais le vaincre sans le blesser, en utilisant son mal des transports.

Je m'éloignais et me préparais pour un sort plus puissant quant quelques chose me frappa par derrière...et me brûla entièrement le dos. Je hurlais avant de tomber au sol, les larmes aux yeux...dans le dos, quel traitre !

\- Enfoiré, soufflais-je en me relevant péniblement.

Je me traînais sur quelques mètres, mais mon dos me lançais terriblement. Une blessure à un tel degrés aurait put être mortel...et je suis sure qu'il le savait.

\- Tu veut la guerre la Salamandre, eh bien tu va l'avoir.

J'appela de nouveau mes 4 esprits, qui formèrent un barrage autour de moi. J'organisais mes pouvoirs autour de moi, en une immense boule d'énergie magique...le sort le plus puissant, plus puissant qu'Urano Metria, c'était Urano Metoeria. Tant pis pour lui.

\- J'en appelle aux puissances divines du ciel. Libérer vous de vos chaînes pour frapper notre ennemi. Que les Etoiles tombent en milles éclats lumineux. Urano Metoeria !

Des boules de feu s'écrasèrent autour et sur le misérable traitre de feu. Puis tout cessa comme ça avait commencé. Natsu était ballant, et tomba à genou, puis face contre terre. Je ne tardait pas à le suivre...comme ils étaient misérables, les deux mages amoureux et ennemis...

\- Pitoyable...

Je sombrais dans un gouffre sans fin.

Voila comment se déroule un combat entre deux mages surpuissants.

Je sais, je suis profondément nulle pour décrire des combats...j'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus...

donc voila, dans le prochain chapitre (le dernier ou presque) c'est la bataille des guildes complètes.


	8. Sabertooth VS Fairy Tail

Salut les amis !

Ce chapitre a mit un certain temps à apparaître (TS de 5000 mots pour la St Valentin que j'ai posté la semaine dernière et le chapitre 5 de Seconde chance que je vient de poster...retard justifié...:)

Un grand merci pour vos encouragements !

En espérant répondre à vos attentes, la suite ! :

PDV Lucy  
J'ouvris les yeux sur un décors pale et triste. Une salle immaculée, et si lumineuse qu'elle me piquait les yeux. Dans ce décor calme, je fus plus apaisée que je ne l'avait été durant les 7 dernières années. Je n'avais plus a penser, plus de problèmes, plus de vie. Puis la réalité revint...  
Plusieurs visages étaient a mes côtes, leur regard inquiet fixé sur le mien, plutôt intrigué.  
\- Salut.  
Ma voix enrouée m'étonna. J'étais restée inconsciente combien de temps ?  
\- Salut ma Lucy. Comment tu te sent ?  
Entendre Sting me fit du bien. Le voir aussi.  
\- Normale. Fatiguée.  
Il fit un demi sourire, lui donnant un air encore plus sexy.  
\- On peut comprendre ça.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
Ils grimacèrent.  
\- Eh bien...tu te souviens quand tu a battu Natsu ?  
Je hochais la tête.  
\- Eh bien tu t'est vidée de ton énergie. Tu a immédiatement plonger dans le coma. On t'a récupérer et on t'a amenée ici. C'est la qu'on a appris que t'étais dans un sale état.  
Je grimaça a mon tour.  
\- Ton combat contre Natsu nous a rapporter pas mal de point, on est en tête, et de loin !  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- De quoi ?, demanda Rogue.  
\- Combien de temps je suis restée dans le coma ?  
Il hésita brièvement, puis Sting répondit :  
\- ...4 jours.  
Alors c'était pour ça que j'avais la voix si enrouée.  
\- L'épreuve finale ?  
\- Repoussée pour attendre ton réveil, dit Minerva en souriant.  
\- Tu est l'un des membres principaux. Ils te voulaient obligatoirement dans l'épreuve finale des Jeux, compléta Sting.  
Je hochais la tête.  
\- Je peut le comprendre.  
\- Du coup, depuis 4 jours, on fait quelques petits duels sans grande importance..., dit Minerva.  
Sting fit une drôle de tête.  
\- Fairy Tail s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi. Je les aiment pas du tout, mais je dois dire qu'ils tiennent a toi. Pour eux les 7 dernières années ne se sont pas écoulées. Leurs sentiments a ton égard sont encore intacts.  
Je hochais de nouveau la tête.  
\- Quand sera tu prête a reprendre les jeux ?  
Je souriais.  
\- Il est un peu tard ! Mais dès demain, je reprend. Vous pouvez prévenir les jurés !  
Minerva fila dans les couloirs avec deux-trois membres.  
\- Tu est sûre que ça va le faire ?  
\- Sting, arrêté de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je vais bien. J'ai eu 4 jours de vacances. Je vais très bien.  
Pour le lui prouver, je me levais et fit quelques pas.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite.  
Quant ils avaient appris que je pouvais combattre de nouveau, les jurés avaient préparer un programme magnifique qu'ils n'avaient pas publié. En effet, c'était leur "surprise". Ils allaient faire comme si c'était une journée de duel, puis allaient déclarer que cette journée serait la dernière. Et que c'était l'épreuve finale.  
Et nous commencions.  
\- Bienvenus pour cette nouvelle journée des grands jeux inter-magiques, kabo !  
Applaudissements et sifflements répondirent a cette "annonce"qui dirait depuis maintenant 4 jours, paraît-il. Les balcons des guildes étaient vides. Nous allions tous entrer par les accès a l'arène.  
\- Et c'est notre dernière journée, kabo !  
Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'ardeur.  
Ils firent entrer les guildes dans l'ordre de leur classement.  
\- Et en deuxième, Fairy Tail !  
Il paraissait que les deux équipes de Fairy Tail avaient fusionnées âpre l'élimination de Raven Tail pour tricherie.  
\- En premier, notre équipe fétiche...j'annonce la guilde Sabertooth !  
Nous sommes alors tous entrés, le sourire aux lèvres, les bras levés bien hauts. Mais nous savions tout les cinq que le public et les autres guilde me fixait. J'avait encore des bandages de mon dernier combat en date et quelques coupures au visage. Sinon, je savais que j'etais magnifique : habillée tout de noir, un tee-shirt court révélant mon symbole de Sabertooth sur le bas de mon ventre, maquillée et les cheveux lâchés. J'étais fin prête pour le grand final.  
Tout Fairy Tail me fixait avec soulagement. Surtout Natsu je dois dire. On avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer de joie ou de soulagement, peut importe.  
Je sourit. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ressentait toujours quelques chose pour lui, maintenant j'en était certaine. Mais j'étais terrifiée a l'idée de changer mon nouveau quotidien.  
\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Lucy est sortie de son coma et nous pouvons reprendre les jeux, kabo !  
Nouveaux applaudissements, sourires, rires et encouragements. J'en avais déjà assez.  
\- On les écrase et on rentre, j'en au marre d'être ici, dis je.  
Sting me sourit et m'embrassa.  
\- Comme tu veut ma belle.  
Je sourit a mon tout. Pourtant il me manquait quelques chose. Une chose qui s'appelle Natsu.  
\- Chaque équipe se battra au complet contre les autres, kabo !  
Nous nous sommes simplement préparés. Et le gong a sonné. Le décor de la ville est apparue, et la "musique" d'ambiance a démarrée.  
\- Que la meilleur équipe gagne, kabo ! Tout les coups sont permis, kabo !  
Sur le coup, je n'avais pas saisi l'importance de cette précision. Mon compagnon si. A mon grand damne.  
Notre équipe marchait tranquillement. Dès que nous croisions quelqu'un, nous le mettions K-O, leur supprimant un point qui nous revenais de bon droit. Bien vite, l'arène se vida et il ne restait que quelques mages libres, ainsi que deux équipes complètes. Cela ne fut pas une surprise quand le final s'annonça : Fairy Tail contre Sabertooth en équipes complètes. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé l'animosité criante qui régnait entre mon ex et mon copain. Ils se jalousaient mutuellement, car Sting n'ignorait pas mes sentiments puissants pour le jeune mage de feu.  
Alors cela se fini en un contre un : Rufus s'attaqua Grey, Rogue a Luxus, Minerva a Erza, Sting a Natsu et moi a Gajeel.  
Les combats étaient tous relativement égaux...  
Puis Rogue écrasa Luxus en lançant ses ombres tout autour de lui. Le pauvre ne parvint pas a s'en sortir et fut assommé.  
Ensuite Grey eu sa revanche sur Rufus et, même si le combat fut très serré, il le battu.  
Mais trois combats subsistaient...Erza et Minerva avait la même force, et mes dey prétendants également. Grey et Rogue, sans adversaires, s'attaquèrent donc mutuellement. Et Rogue l'emporta haut la main. Grey n'avait même pas seule temps de lancer une attaque que les ombres de Rogue l'avait immobilisé et attaché. Il n'étais pas K-O, mais Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir le faire, trop occupé a regarder le match de la princesse. Nous savions depuis longtemps qu'il craquait pour la princesse.  
Je fini par venir a bout de Gajeel, et m'accusait avant de l'assommer. K-O.  
Le combat Erza VS Minerva s'éternisait, et Rogue et moi ne savions pas trop quoi faire. Puis cela arriva. Sting, énervé par ce rival de toujours, qui était également son rival en amour, s'enhardissait et devenait de plus en plus violent. Il finit par lancer un sort extrêmement dangereux, que Natsu prit de pleine face. Il s'étala a terre, 15 mètres plus loin, et y resta immobile.  
\- Natsu !  
Oui, j'avais hurler. J'étais terrifiée a l'idée qu'il soit gravement touché. Erza et Minerva se séparèrent, et partirent de deux directions. Erza me rejoins pour s'occuper de Natsu, alors que Minerva retenait Sting, devenus fou...ses yeux m'alertèrent. Ils n'étaient plus du beau bleu profond que j'aimais tant. Ils étaient rouge sang.  
Rogue s'approcha pour essayer de le retenir, mais celui ci l'envoya dans le décor. Très vite Grey suivi.  
Erza tenta de sortir et la garde tenta d'entrer. Mais les portes étaient verrouillées. Coincées. Sabotées !  
\- Erza, protège Natsu ! Je m'occupe de Sting !  
\- Lucy, tu va te faire tuer !  
Je rigolait.  
\- Je me suis promise de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir reçu mon grade sacré. Arrête d'avoir peut pour moi et aide Natsu. Je t'en prie.  
Je la suppliait du regard et elle fini par accepter a contre cœur.  
De mon côté, je dut faire face a l'un des deux hommes de ma vie.  
\- Sting ! C'est moi, Lucy ! Calme toi je t'en prit !  
Il ne sembla même pas me reconnaître. Il était comme possédé, manipulé par une force plus puissante que lui. La seule solution était un K-O. Je fini par l'accepter et le combat commença. Combat plus qu'inégale. Je refusait de le blesser alors qu'il cherchait carrément a me tuer. Blessée de parts et d'autres, je me déplaçait d'une terrible lenteur.  
\- Sting ! Calme toi !  
Il ricana. Sting ne ricane pas comme ça. D'un coup, je sut qui le possédait. José, maître des Phantom Lord, l'ancienne guilde de Jubia et Gajeel. Sauf que l'une ne pouvait rien faire, et j'avais mit l'autre K-O. Quelle brute tout de même !  
J'entendit pourtant Jubia hurler :  
\- Met le K-O !  
Il semblait qu'elle était arrivée a la même conclusion que moi. Je ne sais comment, maître José, qui m'avait enlevée il y a plusieurs années, était dans le corps de mon mec.  
J'utilisais ma 4ème attaque sacrée. Après Urano Metria, Urano Meteoria et l'attaque des treize clés d'or, il y avait la plus instable et la plus puissante des attaque célestes : La Reine des Cieux. Il suffisait, comme pour les autres, d'invoquer un certain nombre d'étoiles et d'esprits, puis de mettre toute la puissance possible et inimaginable dans un ultime coup.  
\- J'en appelle aux forces célestes et aux étoiles les plus lumineuses ! J'en appelle a la force vitale de l'univers ! Unissez vous ! Détruisez tout ! J'invoque la reine des Cieux ! Queen Meteor !  
Et ce fut la catastrophe pas très naturelle la plus...catastrophique ?  
Un véritable déluge qui tombait sur Sting, qui finit par tomber K-O. J'avais battu l'un des hommes que l'aimait pour protéger l'autre. Est ce que ça voulais dire que je lui préférais Natsu ?  
C'est avec cette question en tête que, vidée de mon énergie, je me vit sombrer toute seule, exactement comme la dernière fois. J'étais aller trop loin.  
La dernière chose que je vu fut Erza, toujours a genou aux côtés de Natsu, crier mon prénom. Puis ce futur noir total.

-

Chapitre court pour mieux reprendre ensuite.

J'espère que ce chapitre (qui a été très attendu) ne vous déçoit pas.

A vos Reviews ! Et à la prochaine !

In the next chapiter :

Lucy se réveille et doit s'expliquer avec Sting, à qui sa réaction envers Natsu n'a pas échappé. Choisira t-elle son passé avec note slayer de flammes ou son présent avec le lumineux blond, pour construire son futur ?


	9. Le Choix

Voici le dernier chapitre !

Desolee pour le retard, ne m'en voulez surtout pas...j'avais écrit un dernier chapitre magnifique ! J'en étais vraiment très fière...et puis ma tablette l'a effacé...j'étais très en colère, mais cela ne sert pas à grand chose.

Apres 5 logiciels de récupérations de notes perdues plus tard, je me suis décidée à le réécrire...5 jours plus tard.

Petite question :

Il se trouve que j'ai reçu une review stipulant que mes fictions étaient très désagréables à lire à cause des fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison...est ce vrai pour vous aussi ou est ce vrai juste pour cette personne ? Mes fictions sont elles vraiment "désagréables" a lire ?!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

-  
PDV Natsu  
J'ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant, tentant de reconnaître les voix anxieuses qui m'entouraient.  
\- Il va s'en remettre Wendy ?, demanda une voix féminin stressée.  
\- Oui, je pense. Ne t'en fait pas Mirajane, je m'en suis occupée.  
\- Merci Wendy. Heureusement que tu étais la.  
Je reconnu la dernière voix. Erza. Je ne reconnu les deux autres voix que grâce a la mention de leurs deux prénoms.  
Je me souvenais de quelques trucs...le duel contre Sabertooth et Luce, la rage de Sting et le coup qui m'a fait perdre connaissance. Un coup interdit, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Puis quelques voix, Lucy et Erza. Et j'ai réellement perdu connaissance. Mais je suis bien. Je me sent bien. J'ai bien entendu le cri de Luce quand je me suis ait attaquer. Elles s'est inquiétée. Elle est loin de m'avoir oublier, comme elle le dit.  
J'ouvre les yeux, et immédiatement les soupires de soulagement de firent entendre.  
\- Natsu ! Tu va bien ?, lança Wendy.  
Je grimaça.  
\- Ouais...toujours vivant quoi...il s'est passé quoi Erza ?  
Elle grimaça a son tour.  
\- Eh bien...un sort extérieur a touché Sting, qui a tenter de te tuer.  
Je hochais la tête.  
\- Oui, je me souvenais de cette partie la. Mais il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?  
\- Hum...je suis venue m'occuper de toi et Lucy a combattu Sting.  
Je sursautais.  
\- Et elle va bien ?  
Je vit Erza grimacer, et la je compris que quelques chose n'allais pas.  
\- Quoi ? ...Erza ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé ! L'arène entière est au courant !  
Elle hocha la tête. Moi je me crispais.  
\- Elle a utiliser un sort très puissant et s'est ensuite évanouie. Elle...  
\- Elle va bien ?!, l'interrompis-je.  
\- Oui. Elle est réveillée depuis hier matin. Mais...  
J'insistais du regard.  
\- ...mais elle est en désaccord avec Sting en ce moment. Sur un sujet plutôt délicat. Car malgré le sort, lui a tout vu et tout entendu. Elle s'est inquiétée pour toi, et ça, il l'a remarqué.  
Je soupirais. C'est vrai alors. Elle s'est inquiétée pour moi. Ma Luce me reviendra malgré tout. Nous avons vécu trop de chose ensemble pour qu'un blondinet l'efface.

PDV Lucy

"Enfin Sting, calme toi ! Stop !"

Voici ma phrase fétiche, celle que j'ai répéter un nombre incalculable de fois en 24h.

Sting a entendu ma réaction quant il a attaqué Nat'. Natsu. Juste Natsu.

Sting avait exploser. Nous avions eu un nombre de fois illimité la discussion entre lui et moi, sur notre avenir. J'avais fini par le lui dire. Et il n'avait pas aimé.

\- Et s'il ne veut pas de toi, lança t-il cruellement.

Je soupirai.

\- S'il ne veut pas de moi, je quitterais Sabertooth ET Fairy Tail. En tant que mage saint.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu restera avec moi.

\- Non Sting ! Je quitterais la ville. Je deviendrais une mage solitaire. S'il ne veut plus de moi, je ne suis plus rien.

Il souffla de rage.

\- Oui Sting. Je l'aime, alors accepte le ! J'éviterai toutes les villes susceptible de recevoir des mages de Fairy Tail. C'est tout.

La discussion s'était terminée ainsi. C'était tout. Une fois de plus en, j'avais le dernier mot.

Les résultats des Jeux étaient tombés. Le gagnant de l'épreuve finale, si c'était Fairy Tail ou Sabertooth, deviendrai le grand gagnant des jeux. Mais l'épreuve avait été interrompue. Alors, après de longues délibérations de la part des jurés, il avait été décidé d'Egalité. Deux gagnantes. Deux guildes N°1 de Fiore. Le prix avait été divisé en deux, que ce soit cadeaux, or ou autres types de récompenses.

Et entre les résultats des Jeux, mon inquiétude envers l'état critique de Natsu et le reste, j'avais été nommée mage Sainte. Une cérémonie simple et rapide. J'arborais dorénavant la veste blanche des mages saints.

Depuis mon réveil, je m'inquiétais terriblement pour Natsu. Son état n'était pas bien fameux, et même Wendy s'inquiétais pour le terrible slayer du feu.

J'avais seulement appris tout a l'heure qu'il était vivant et en pleine forme. Qu'il allait "bien" et qu'il souhaitait me voir. J'avais bien sur refusé. Je souhaitais lui parler, certes, mais je le souhaitait surtout saint d'esprit.

PDV Sting

Je soupire. Me voila seul, à marcher dans la rue. J'ai tout entendu. Tout. Lucy aimait cette foutue salamandre et je n'y pouvais rien changer.

J'avais entendu la peur dans sa voix quant elle l'a vue partir en arrière, à demi mort.

J'avais entendu l'inquiétude qui y régnait quand il ne s'est pas relevé.

Mais surtout, j'avais entendu l'agressivité bien voyante, quant elle m'a provoqué pour me calmer et m'éloigner de l'être aimé.

Je m'en doutais. Depuis très longtemps même !

La demoiselle avait tenter de refaire sa vie en l'absence des autres, mais n'y etait pas vraiment parvenue. En nous rejoignant et en quittant définitivement Fairy Tail, elle avait perdu une part de elle même. Celle qui faisait "Lucy". Et que je l'accepte ou non, cette Lucy là aimait Natsu. Pas moi.

Je continuais de errer comme une âme en peine. Une voix me surpris.

\- Hey ! Sting, salut !

Je regardais la mage chevalière d'un drôle d'air.

\- Salut.

\- Ça va comment chez vous ?

Je coupais court à la conversation, si on pouvais appeler ça ainsi.

\- Pose la ta question, qu'on échappe tout les deux a une conversation aussi inutile que pensante ! Tu veut savoir comment va Lucy.

Elle sourit.

\- J'aime ta franchise. Eh bien oui, c'est exact. Je viens demander des nouvelles de Lucy.

\- Dans ce cas, je craint de te décevoir. Je ne sais absolument pas où elle est.

Ce fut son tour de faire une drôle de tête.

\- Comment ? Que s'est t-il passé ?

\- Elle s'est sauvée hier. Elle a sans doute passer la nuit dehors ou à un hôtel, même si ils sont tous bondés vers la fin des Jeux. Je partirait donc plus sur dehors.

\- Comment peut tu être aussi...aussi distant ? C'est ta petite amie tout de même !

Je grimaçais.

\- C'est la que tu te trompe Scarlett. Ce n'est plus ma petite amie. Elle a cassé hier, avant de fuir.

\- Cassé ? Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis le génie ? Pour Natsu. Elle aime Dragneer, et même moi je ne fais pas le poids contre un amour vieux de plus de 7 ans !

Elle acquiesça.

\- Hum...oui. Personne n'a jamais réussi à les séparer. A part Acnologia.

Elle était heureuse et cela se voyait distinctement. Lucy me quittais pour Natsu, elle allait donc quitter Sabertooth pour Fairy Tail. Ils récupéraient leur fée et nous perdions une tigresse. Ainsi va le monde.

PDV Natsu

J'étais enfin sorti de l'hôpital ! Apres mon réveil, j'ai eu le droit à une journée complète d'examen et une seconde de repos. Me voici enfin dehors ! La journée promettais d'être très ensoleillée, il y avait du monde dans les rues et nous avions gagner les jeux ex-æquo. Tout aurait pu être parfait. Mais à vrai dire, une seule chose faisait obstacle à ce que l'on appelle le "bonheur"...je n'étais pas avec la femme que j'aime.

Les autres membres de la guilde m'avait dit qu'elle ne venait plus les voir, s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour moi et s'engeulait souvent avec Sting. C'était tout ce que j'avais pu obtenir d'eux.

Je me demandais si Lucy m'aimais toujours. J'avais eu la réponse il y a quelques jours. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie quand son copain actuel l'avait agressé et avait manquer de me tuer assez rapidement. Et, très égoïstement, j'espérais qu'elle quitte ce blondinet pour moi. Pourtant, je savais que c'était assez mal partis pour. J'avais rater 7 ans de sa vie. 7 ans où lui avait été présent. Techniquement, j'était hors course !

\- Natsu ?

Une voix tranquille me sortis de mes anxieuses pensées. Tout naturellement, je me retournais.

\- Ouais ? Qu...

Et tout naturellement, je me figeais. Elle était la, devant moi, rayonnante de beauté.

\- Lucy...je...je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Tu veut... ?

Elle rougie.

\- Eh bien, je souhaitais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

J'était légèrement déçu. Déception que je cachais tant bien que mal.

\- Oh, je vais très bien, je te remercie. Je suis entier et non blessé.

Elle souffla un bon coup.

\- Tant mieux...

Je tournais les talons et reprit mon chemin...quant un bras retenus le mien, me faisait faire un demi tour forcé. Et une jolie blonde plaqua de toutes ses forces ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis a son baiser avec plaisir, heureux qu'elle me choisisse. Enfin, si je n'étais pas stupide et que c'était bien ce que signifiait ce baiser.

\- Tu voulais quoi ?, demandais-je en souriant.

\- J'étais venue te demander si tu voulais toujours de moi, répondît-elle en rigolant. Visiblement la réponse est oui. J'en suis rassurée.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te faire regretter ton geste, bien au contraire, mais...que s'est t-il passé entre Sting et toi ?

\- J'ai cassé, Natsu. Visiblement je suis plus douée pour briser les cœurs que pour autres chose, mais voila...j'ai fais mon choix.

\- Qui est... ?

Elle rigola.

\- La réponse me semble évidente. Je te choisi, toi ! Malgré les 7 années qui se sont écoulées, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai passé tout ce temps à désespérément essayer de t'oublier, et quant tu est revenu j'ai prit peur. Peur que tout cela recommence. Que si je te suivais, tu disparaisse à nouveau peur que ce ne soit qu'une simple illusion, cruelle et inutile !

Je la prit dans mes bras.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Luce. Je suis la, et je ne te laissera jamais plus me quitter

PDV Grey

J'étais sur le bord du balcon de ma chambre, assis sur la rambarde et les jambes pendants dans le vide. J'étais bien ainsi. Je réfléchissais bien mieux que les pieds sur terre.

C'est à ce moment que je vit Natsu revenir avec notre jolie blonde favorite. Il avait donc réussi. Il avait récupérer Lucy. Je sourit.

\- Bien joué, soufflais-je.

Non pas pour moi même, mais pour lui. Je savais que, si Lucy ne m'entendait pas, lui m'entendait plus que bien. C'était un dragon slayer !

Son sourire s'épanouir encore et il traversa le chemin, entrant dans la guilde en défonçant une fois de plus la porte, un bras passé autour des épaules de la jolie constellationiste de Fairy Tail. C'est seulement là que j'entre-apperçus le symbole de Fairy Tail sur sa main. On ne quittais pas Fairy Tail comme ça !

** 9 ans plus tard **

Assise sur mon rocher, j'observais les alentours. Ils n'allaient pas tarder a arriver et le feu d'artifice n'allait pas tarder a commencer. Nous fêtions le solstice d'été ce soir, et nous étions tous très pressés d'y aller.

Je repensais inlassablement au même soir, quand nous étions rentrés ensemble, Nat' et moi. Nous étions si heureux. Et nous le sommes toujours. La vie a suivie un chemin presque incroyable. Magique et magnifique.

Les premiers à s'être mariés furent Levy et Gajeel. Grey et Jubia suivirent assez vite. Levy avait timidement accepter la demande du grand mage de fer, alors que Jubia avait sauté au cou de Grey après sa demande en mariage. Elle était aux anges. Puis moi et Natsu, et enfin Mirajane et Luxus. Deux mariages plutot réussis je doit dire. Le plus comique dut celui d'Evergreen et Elfman...ou celui d'Erza et de Jellal, je ne sais pas encore.

A présent, nous étions tous mariés et heureux, avec des petits monstres.

La seule à ne pas être en couple dans la guilde était Lissana. Mais nous avons fini par la découvrir avec Ibiki, de Blue Pegasus. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés, mais ça leur pendait au nez.

Une petite voix me sortis de mes pensées.

\- Maman, maman ! Ils arrivent ! C'est eux, ils arrivent !

Elle gesticulait, à cheval sur moi.

\- Oui Amber, c'est eux.

Je me levait, la prenant dans mes bras, m'avançait vers les trois personnes qui venaient vers nous.

Après les embrassades, l'homme prit ma fille dans ses bras.

\- Lucy ! Ta fille est vraiment magnifique ! Au moins autant que toi !

Je rougis.

\- Merci ! Tu verrais son frère, exactement comme son père ! J'espère juste qu'ils ne tiennent pas trop de lui...ou Fiore ne fera pas long feu.

Nous avons juste rigoler, comme ça, tout les trois comme au bon vieux temps, laissant nos enfants vagabonder dans les hautes herbes.

\- Venez ! Le feu d'artifice du solstice va débuter !

Nous nous sommes précipités vers le lac, nos enfants dans les bras. J'y retrouvait Natsu, qui, après avoir saluer les arrivants, me prit dans ses bras. Je prit Amber et lui Antony, qui se pelotonnèrent dans nos bras, puis semblèrent trouver une position des plus confortables.

Le feu d'artifice allait commencer. Tout allais commencer. Je regardais l'homme sur ma droite.

\- Tu vois Sting, nous l'avons eu notre fin heureuse ! Nous n'étions juste pas destinés a être ensemble.

Il sourit en hochant la tête.

Et c'est ainsi que le feu d'artifice débuta, Natsu et moi portant nos deux petits monstres, Anthony avec Natsu et moi avec Amber, et mon meilleur ami et ex a notre droite, portant Silver, Minerva collée a lui.

Et Voila, c'était le dernier chapitre !

Comment était-il ?

Souhaitez vous une suite ? Car je pensais faire une seconde fiction (dans un certain temps) mais avec les enfants de chacun, 10 ans plus tard (soit 19 ans après les Jeux, et 26 Apres l'accident de Tenroh).

Bye bye !


End file.
